Dominance
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: A story for Disgaea 4. Fenrich gets in an argument with Fuka over Valvatorez and decides it's about time he takes something he wants. Valvatorez gets caught off guard by Fenrich's dominant behavior but seems to enjoy it more then he expected to.


Fenrich's POV

I cast a quick glance around the battlefield. The bodies of prinnies, orcs, gargoyles and other demons are scattered around. Dammit Val, your heart has pissed off alot of people. Not only do the president and Corrupternment want us dead, but Axel seems to have a grudge about the whole mix-up where everyone thought he was helping us. I understand, releasing a few prisoners to get back at us, but did he really have to release the fucking dragon?

Not even a second after I finish the thought a fireball strikes the ground next to me. Lord Valvatorez is yelling orders at the few surviving prinnies and Fuka. She's, of course, objecting to his orders. That girl is nothing but trouble, thinking she's still in a dream when in reality, she's in the Netherworld. My lord is too busy arguing with the brat to realize the dragon's lunge at him. I run and push Lord Val to the ground, but feel a sharp pain in my arm as the beast's jaws close on me. The next thing I know, the dragon's grip on me loosens and I crash to the ground. Lord Valvatorez regains his footing and drives his sword deep into the beast's chest and with a sharp roar, the dragon crashes to the ground. I pull myself off the ground and can't help but stare at Lord Val. He always looks so elegant after victory.

"Good work, my Lord," I tell him and Val turns to look at me.

"Are you ok, Fenrich?" he asks, running a worried glance on my arm.

"It's nothing the infirmary can't fix," I assure him.

"Did you see the size of that thing?!" I hear a sharp voice yell. Moments later, Fuka appears toting a battle axe.

"This is definitely one of my best dreams yet," she continues. I roll my eyes, I'm not even gonna waste my breath trying to explain for the hundredth time that she wasn't in a dream, but in fact dead and in the Netherworld. She starts running around the battlefield like a small child playing in a field.

"Watch your step," I growl at her.

"Of course, what am I? Five?" she snaps back and no sooner than she finished her statement did she trip over a discarded spear.

"Ow!"

I let out a smirk and resist the childish urge to say I told you so and Lord Val walks over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asks and Fuka nods.

"I'm fine," she says, trying to get up. Fuka tries to take a step forward and her leg gives out from underneath her.

"You can't walk, can you?" Val asks her.

"I guess I hurt my ankle worse than I thought," she tells him. I figure he's just gonna leave her here, hoping actually, but then Valvatorez picks the brat up and starts carrying her. I can't help but let a low growl escape. Val must've heard, because he shoots a questioning look my way.

"Something the matter, Fenrich?" he asks.

"Not at all, but my Lord shouldn't be bothered like this, allow me to carry her to the infirmary," I tell him.

"You're hurt pretty bad too, Fenrich. I don't want you to aggravate that wound on your arm either. It's no trouble at all," Val explains as he keeps walking. Fuka shoots me a grin and I resist the urge to growl again. I follow behind Lord Valvatorez as we start to head back to Hades.

It takes a few hours but we finally make it back to Hades. Fuka giggled and clung to Lord Valvatorez the whole way. A blatant attempt at flirting, like someone so below my Lord even has a chance with him. The very thought disgusts me. We walk to the infirmary and Valvatorez sets Fuka down on the bed and explains to the nurse what happened and that she hurt her ankle. A prinny runs in and whispers a hurried message to Val and he excuses himself to deal with whatever the problem was. Another nurse leads me to the next room over to treat my wounds. A few healing spells later, I feel as good as new. On my way out I hear Fuka talking to the other nurse.

"Yeah, my ankle's fine. The 'help me I can't walk' bit works everytime. Just worry about the cuts and bruises," I hear Fuka demand. That brat doesn't understand her status as a prinny at all, does she? I wait for her to walk out and when she does I catch her attention.

"Hey girl," I yell not bothering to use her name, "Come here. I wanna talk to you."

She walks over to me, "What do you want?"

"I overheard you little conversation with the nurse."

"You were eavesdropping?!" she yells.

"Hardly, it's not like you were whispering. So you could walk the whole time?"

"Well, yeah, but then Valvatorez wouldn't have carried me would he?"

"So you burdened Lord Valvatorez so you could have a futile attempt at trying to flirt? Pathetic."

"Jealous much, Fido?"

"I'm not jealous," I say through gritted teeth, "It bugs me because you are a prinny! The scum of the Netherworld and you have the audacity to attempt to flirt with someone way out of your league. You make me sick."

"Look, Wolfy," she snaps, "This is _my_ dream. I'm the one running things and if I want want something, I'm going to get it. And right now, I want Valvatorez. So I suggest you run off with your tail between your legs, because if you want something, you're gonna have to go through me to get it."

I glare at the prinny girl, too enraged to say anything. Fuka shoots a smirk my way and walks away. God, I hate that bitch. But I suppose it can't be helped that she's the way she is. And I'm just gonna have to deal with it as long as Lord Val wants her to help us. How he can tolerate her is beyond me. I let out a sigh and leave the infirmary. My Lord left in a quite a hurry, so the other prinnies have probably made a mess of things. And if it's anything like the time they pissed off the wolf demons Val's gonna need all the help he can get. Luckily, my status as a werewolf got us out of that jam. As I'm walking I think about what Fuka said. She may be an annoying waste of space, but she has a point. I've always been submissive to Lord Val's will, maybe it's about time I show him my more dominant side.

Valvatorez's POV

You know, compared to being a ruthless tyrant that terrorized the Human and Nether World both, I figured being a prinny instructor would be easy. Apparently, I was wrong. While I was dealing with the dragon Warden Axel released in an attempt to stop me from achieving my goal, some of the newer prinnies snuck out of cleaning duty to go looting. The older prinnies found out and went to go get them back, but ran into trouble when the young ones refused to listen to their superiors and ended up pissing off the Rosen Queen Co. shop manager. The manager is a very experienced ninja and wasn't too pleased to see prinnies arguing in his shop. He detained the prinnies and sent the eldest to fetch me. I stare at the entrance and let out a sigh. This job is full of surprises I suppose. I walk in the front door and am immediately greeted by the manager.

"Good day, Valvatorez," he says.

"Good day sir," I say with the utmost respect, "I'm here to collect my prinnies."

"Ah, yes," he muses, "These little bastards."

"I understand you're mad, but I would appreciate you don't refer to them so harshly. Troublemakers or not, they are still under my jurisdiction."

"Which is why I didn't kill them, and I should've. They're scuffle cost me a fortune in damaged merchandise."

"What exactly happened?"

"I came back from the Item World after doing some work levelling up a dragon sword that came in. As I approached the shop, I could hear them shouting, so I ran right in. They seemed to be in two teams, arguing with each other about something. I knocked them around a bit to get their attention and told the one that seemed most experienced to get you. None of them would leave until you arrived."

"How much was damaged?"

"A full set of Dark Rosaries, about 20. A handful of Imperial Seals, some of the spears, all of the bows and a battleaxe."

"I'll match the market price for everything they've damaged."

"Thank you, Valvatorez."

"No need to thank me, I'll have Fenrich send the money to you."

"And the prinnies?"

"Believe me, they will be disciplined. They need to learn their place."

"Indeed they do."

The manager goes around the corner to the back room. I hear yelling and shortly after all, the prinnies come barrelling out. I send a glare their way and they flinch.

"I hope you had fun," I tell them, "But with the punishment I'm gonna give you, you're gonna regret it."

"What're you gonna do to us, dood?" one of the prinnies chimes in.

"You'll find out soon enough but for now, back to Hades. Come now, single file."

I say goodbye to the shop manager and lead the prinnies back to Hades, I don't know what I'm gonna do to them, but believe me, they're gonna suffer for this. As we approach the gates of the massive prison that is Hades, I find Fenrich waiting for me. With a glare, I order the prinnies into the prison and approach him.

"Fenrich," I begin, "I assume the nurses healed you?"

He crouches down into his usual bow and addresses me, "Of course my Lord."

I look at Fenrich's elegant form. He's not bad looking, in fact, he's rather attractive. But he's so damn submissive, and that bothers me. I was hoping that he'd put up more of a fight in becoming my servant, then at least I could have fun trying to break him into submission. But, he never once questioned me, always followed orders, then and now. Shame, I would love to know how powerful he really is, in more ways than one.

"My Lord," Fenrich says, interrupting my thoughts, "If I may, I'd like to speak to you somewhere more private."

I narrow my eyes at him, this is an unusual request from Fenrich. What's he planning?

"Very well," I say, deciding to play his game,"Accompany me to my chambers."

Fenrich comes out of his bow and follows me to my room, deep in Hades. When we get to the door, I stop.

"What is it you wish to speak about, Fenrich?" I ask. Fenrich smiles in response and pushes me back. My back hits the door and Fenrich moves closer to me.

"What is the meaning of this Fenrich?" I demand, but, again, get no response. He presses his face close to my neck, I can feel his breath on my skin, hot and heavy. His teeth scrape against my skin and I feel them catch in my leather collar. With a swift tug, Fenrich pulls it free and drops it on the ground. He moves back to my neck and runs his tongue across my skin and I let out a shiver of pleasure. That feels good, really good. The good feeling doesn't last long, because a sharp pain shoots through my neck.

"Ow!" I shout and push Fenrich off of me, "Fenrich, what is the meaning of this? What has gotten into you?"

I can't believe he bit me, he's never shown any sign of aggression before. Something has to be wrong with him.

"Simply, my Lord," Fenrich begins, "For once I'm taking control."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I say, taken aback, "Are you trying to overthrow me?!"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"Then what do you mean, 'take control'?"

"I mean take control over you."

Fenrich puts a clawed hand under my chin and tilts my head up so I'm looking into his golden eyes. They've always had a beautiful shine to them, but now they shine with lust, and a thirst for power. Seeing this in his eyes, I can't help but want to see more of his aggressive side, but I might as well play scared a little longer.

"Fenrich," I begin, "This is not fit behavior for a servant. Stop it at once."

"No," he tells me bluntly, "I plan to break you into submission, you will be mine and mine alone. And as you've seen, I'm not gonna be gentle about it either."

I put a hand to my injured neck and my fingers get coated in warm blood. Fenrich takes my hand and puts my reddened fingers in his mouth, licking the blood clean from them.

"Tasty," he tells me, "Try some. Bite me, Valvatorez. Taste my blood."

"Fenrich, you're already aware of my situation and why I won't take blood from anyone," I say in shock that he'd ask me to break my vow to that woman.

A sharp pain burns my cheek and I look at Fenrich in shock. He hit me, hard too.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," he explains, "And if you don't listen to me, you will be punished."

"No," I say, standing firm, "I won't do it."

"Oh, I think you will."

Fenrich opens the door and I crash to the ground of my room. He picks me up off the ground and throws me on the bed, then roughly tears my cape and shirt from my body and tosses them to the floor. Now he's pissed. Fenrich pulls my arms up over my head and takes what looks like a chain off the nightstand. Funny, I don't remember that being there. I cast a glance around my room and realize that the chain isn't the only weird thing here. I see a whip on the ground, some unusual metal contraption on the nightstand, and a collar with two thin strips of leather. He must've come here while I was still dealing with the prinnies and set everything up. Smart bastard. I feel Fenrich bind my wrists tightly with the chain and roughly pull my arms up over my head and tie the other end to the bedpost. I pull hard on the chain hoping to get free but get a pain in my wrists as it tightens to bruise them.

"I wouldn't struggle so much my Lord," Fenrich advises me, "It'll hurt if you do. However if you had your full power one tug would've broken the chain free."

"I won't drink blood Fenrich, I made a promise and I always keep my promises," I yell at him.

"Very well, then."

Fenrich picks the whip up from the ground and walks over to me.

"I'll give you one last chance," he tells me.

"Fenrich, I said no!" I yell and he smiles. With a crack I feel the whip make contact with my skin and I let out a hiss. I look down and see a thin, red welt form on my chest. He didn't break skin, but that doesn't mean he won't. Another crack of the whip sends pain shooting through me, but for some odd reason it feels good. Is it possible for pain to give you pleasure? I'm not sure, but all I know is I want Fenrich to keep abusing me.

"Had enough?" Fenrich asks me.

"I won't give in to you." I growl at him.

Fenrich smiles and snaps the whip on me a third time with more force than before. I grit my teeth but refuse to cry out which seems to bother him. I'm greeted with another lash and I feel something warm leak onto my skin. Fenrich broke skin on that one, my blood pouring out in a steady stream and onto my pale skin. After a few minutes and several more strikes of the whip, my chest is coated in red welts and a few lacerations. A stinging pain radiates from the injuries and Fenrich places the tip of the whip under my chin and tilts my head up to look at him.

"Had enough?" he asks me, "Are you ready to comply with my demands."

"No," I tell him, "I won't back down."

A smile graces Fenrich's lips and he runs a hand down my body, his claws gently scraping against my skin. The stinging from my wounds gets a little stronger as his hand travels over them, but fades as he reaches my abs and keeps going until he reaches my dick. I jolt up at the contact, my wrists pulling against my restraints.

"You little slut," Fenrich says to me, "You're actually enjoying this."

I blush, unsure of whether to protest against his accusation or not. Fenrich discards the whip and picks up the leather collar. He wraps the leather strip and pulls it tight around my neck. My breath hitches as I struggle to breathe. Fenrich tied it tight enough to restrict my air flow, but not tight enough to knock me out or kill me. A clawed hand runs down what I assume to be a leash attached to the collar. A sharp tug on the tendril takes my breath away and I feel a hard pinch on my right nipple. I look down and see the thin strip of leather pulled taut and attached to the hard nub by a small silver clip. Fenrich takes the other strip hanging from the collar and smiles as he clips it to my left nipple.

"Let's see how you like this," Fenrich says with a smile.

He plants a kiss in the middle of my chest and starts to work his way down my body. As he coats my abs with kisses, he pulls my pants off with one swift motion. He runs his tongue up the length of my shaft and I let out a sharp moan of pleasure. Fenrich places the tip of my cock in his mouth and slowly takes more and more of me into his mouth. I let out a moan as the heat of his mouth surrounds me. Fenrich starts to suck and I see stars. Letting out a cry of pleasure, I pull my head back and feel the collar tighten around my neck, and the tendrils pull hard on my nipples. The pain accents the pleasure as Fenrich works his mouth up and down my shaft. He may be a demon, but he has the mouth of a fucking angel. Time goes by in a blur and after a while, my body goes hotter and I feel myself on the edge. I prepare for the pleasure that'll come with release, but instead feel Fenrich stop and pull away from me.

"What're you doing?" I ask him weakly. Fenrich takes the metal thing off the nightstand and gets close to my face.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he growls, his breath heating my face. I feel his hand grasp my shaft and slide the metal thing on my cock and pull it painfully tight.

"And I don't want you coming just yet," he tells me, "I want to see you squirm. I want to hear you beg me for relief, and I'll consider giving it to you."

Fenrich flips me over and gets behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fenrich cast aside his red jacket and low rise leather pants. I feel warmth pressed against my entrance and Fenrich leans on me. He sinks his teeth into my shoulder as he pushes his length into me. I pull against the chain that binds my wrists as the pain of his sudden intrusion overwhelms me. A sharp cry escapes from me and Fenrich let's out a low growl.

"You feel better than I ever imagined," he whispers to me.

Fenrich pulls almost all the way out me before roughly slamming back in again, leaving me breathless. He sets a violent pace leaving me no time to recover and I bury my face in a nearby pillow hoping to stifle my cries of mixed pain and pleasure. I feel Fenrich run his hand through my hair and pull my head up roughly by it. The collar pulls hard on me, making it even harder to breathe then before.

"No," he tells me, "Scream for me."

Fenrich starts pushing into me harder and faster and the pain fades into pleasure. My cries turn into moans and I start to meet Fenrich's thrusts, pressing my body closer to him with each thrust into me, driving him deeper into my body.

"Mm, Fenrich," I moan, "I want more."

He picks up his pace, aiming at my prostate every stroke. Fenrich places his hands on my hips, holding my body still. His claws dig into my skin and I feel blood start to run down my hips. After a while at this pace, my body starts to feel hotter than before and my hips start to jerk. Fenrich lets out a growl and goes even harder and faster than ever. The metal thing on my cock was uncomfortable before but now it's digging into me, and hurting.

"Fenrich," I manage to gasp out, and as if he could read my mind he reaches around me and takes the thing off. Then, he starts to run his hand up and down my length in timing with his thrusts and the pleasure is just too much to take. I come and after a few more strokes I feel Fenrich release deep inside me. He plants another kiss on my neck as he pulls out of me, leaving me feeling empty. Fenrich pulls on the chain that holds my wrists and I feel it loosen. I pull my wrists free and start to fumble with the collar. Accidentally pulling it tighter, I gasp for air and feel Fenrich start to pull on it.

"Allow me," he says as it loosens. His attitude is back to normal and to be honest it freaks me out a little.

"Don't be so polite with me," I tell him as I unclip the tendrils from my nipples. Fenrich smiles.

"You like it when I'm so forward with you?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes, if you want something don't hesitate to tell me."

"What if I want you?" he asks in a voice so filled with lust I can't help but shudder.

"I can help you with that," I say, leaning forward and placing a hand on his face, "But a note for next time, you don't have to be so rough."

"You seemed to be enjoying it enough."

I blush, unsure of what to say in response. It's true, I did enjoy it. A lot actually. Fenrich leans in a kisses me.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed my Lord," he chuckles, "But if you behave yourself, I'll consider being gentler next time."

"What if I don't wanna behave?"

"Then I'm just gonna have to punish you again."

"Why do I feel like I want that?"

Fenrich lets out a laugh before kissing me again. He has more passion in this kiss than before and I melt at his touch. I suddenly remember that I still have to deal with the prinnies and react my pushing Fenrich away.

"Something wrong, my Lord?" he asks confusedly.

"No, but I still have to deal with the prinnies," I tell him.

"Very well, I suppose we can pick up where we left off later," he tells me. Fenrich picks our clothes up off the floor and we get dressed.

"That reminds me," I say to him, " I need you to go to the Rosen Queen shop and pay for damaged goods."

"Let me guess, the prinnies?" he asks and I nod.

"Very well, my Lord, I'll go immediately. Just don't make me wait too long before I have you again."

We finish getting dressed and leave to go take care of things. I can't wait to feel Fenrich inside me again. I guess he does have a dominant side after all.


End file.
